Psycho Dad Raids Stream/Transcript
This is the transcript for''' Psycho Dad Raids Stream. Transcript (the video opens with Jeffrey pointing the camera at his computer, which is seen playing Jesse's live stream) Jesse: (singing while imitating Cartman from South Park) Jesse's dad's a big fat bitch! He's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world! Jeff Sr.: What the hell is this!? Jeffrey: *laughs* Aw, well-- Jeff Sr.: This is bullshit! Jeffrey: *chuckles* This is your son's live stream. Jeff Sr.: Well, what the hell's a live stream? Jeffrey: He, uh...plays video games and uh...commentates on things. *chuckles* Jeff Sr.: Oh, he plays video games? Jeffrey: Yeah, that's... Jeff Sr.: From where? Room? Where? Jeffrey: Yeah, his room. He's doing it right now, actually. We got, like... 183 people watching. *laughs* Jeff Sr.: Oh yeah? Well that's real sweet. (they start to leave Jeffrey's room as the point of view switches to Jesse's stream, where we can see him in his room playing Minecraft) Jesse: (British Accent) Alright, let's go find some Endermen. (he continues playing for a few seconds until Jeff Sr. and Jeffrey burst into the room, the view switches back to Jeffrey) Jesse: The hell? What? Jeffrey: Hey! Jesse: What are you--what are you doing, Jeffrey? Why are you filming? (the view switches back to the stream) Jeff Sr.: You disrespect me on your video game thing!? What are you doing!? (the view switches to Jeffrey) Jesse: What!? Dad, you can't be in here when I'm doing--I'm working right now. I have hundreds of people watching... Jeff Sr. :Yeah, you're working playing video games! Yeah! Jesse: It is work! It is-- (the view switches to the stream as Jeff Sr. approaches Jesse and pushes him out of the way) Jesse: What the hell are you doing!? Jeff Sr.: Yeah! (he reaches behind Jesse's streaming monitor) Jesse: DAD! DAD! DAD, STOP! (the audio cuts out briefly, an error sound can be heard on Jesse's computer before the audio cuts back in, as Jeff Sr. starts to leave with the monitor) Jesse: WHAT THE FUCK IS... Jeff Sr.: Yeah, you disrespect me! Jesse: (to Jeffrey) Why are you filming me!? Are you kidding me!? (he starts to chase Jeff Sr., but slips) Jesse: OH SHIT! Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: Where are you going with that!? Dad! (the view switches to Jeffrey as he approaches Jesse's computer) Jeff Sr.: You disrespect me all the time! Jeffrey: Hey there, YouTube stream! Jesse: Disrespect you!? I'm just doing my job! You respect that! You respect that I'm working! (Jeffrey notices Jesse's YouTube Play Button hanging on the wall) Jeffrey: He got a freaking Play Button!? Off my fucking views!? Are you kidding me!? (he takes the Play Button off the wall, and walks out towards the patio to witness Jesse and Jeff Sr.'s argument) Jeff Sr: Get a job...Playing games... (the view switches back to the stream, viewers of the stream can be seen posting comments in reaction to the argument) Jeff Sr: Yeah. Yeah. Jesse: I was making money! I was making money! (the view switches back to Jeffrey) Jeff Sr.: You disrespect me... Jesse: I just got a subscriber--DAD! Dad, don't you touch that fucking TV! (he tries to retrieve the monitor, but Jeff Sr. pushes him away as they go outside. Jeffrey stays inside, filming through the glass door) Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: What are you gonna do? What are you going to do, hit me?! Jeffrey: Oh, let's see how you really feel about it. Jeff Sr.: No I... No I'm not gonna hit you! I'm not gonna hit you! Jesse: I'm finally...I'm finally doing MY JOB! And you come in and ruin it all. Jeff Sr.: It was just video games. I saw you playing. I saw you playing... Jesse: You know how stupid... You know how stupid you make me look!? (he tries to retrieve the monitor as the view switches back to the stream, more comments can be seen. The view soon switches back to Jeffrey) Jesse: You know how stupid you make me look--DAD! (Jeff Sr. smashes the monitor onto the ground) Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: Are you kidding me!? Jeffrey: *laughs* Jeff Sr.: Are you kidding me... (Jeff Sr. walks back inside) Jeffrey: *laughs* Jesse: NO! THIS IS WHAT I LIVE STREAM ON! Jeff Sr.: (to Jeffrey) What do you--what do you gotta video everything for? My God, you're just as bad as he is! Jeffrey: Tell me how you really feel about it. *laughs* Jeff Sr.: I do! I can't believe it! He's got to run his mouth on stinking everything about me. Everything. (Jesse storms back inside) Jesse: I am not gonna let this go! Jeff Sr.: Yeah! Yeah! Jesse: What are you--what are you going to do, huh? You destroyed my--get the frick out of here! (he charges at Jeffrey) Jeffrey: *laughs* Jeff Sr.: Just quit disrespecting me. Just go in there, it's your job. Jesse: I'm trying to entertain people! Why do you do this? How do you think that's going to help me? Jeff Sr.: It's not going to help you if-- Jesse: Is that what your Dad -- is that what your Dad did to you?! Jeff Sr.: NO! I worked all the time. I didn't sit in my room and play video games all the time! Yeah! Jesse: Whatever! Whatever! I can't even do my job now... Jeff Sr.: Tough. Jesse: You're lucky Mom's not here! Jeff Sr: Oh, I'm lucky?! Yeah... Think again. (he leaves) Jesse: Fuck. Jeffrey: Hey Jesse, thanks for the award. Jesse: What? Jeffrey: Oh, the award. The Play Button. You got it with all my views. Jesse: Are you fucking kidding me?! (he charges at Jeffery) Jeffrey: Woah, shit! Jesse: YOU GIVE ME THAT SHIT! (he grabs the Play Button away from Jeffery) Jeffrey: Jesus Christ. Jesse: ''I''''' EARNED THIS! NOT YOU! Jeffrey: Yeah, with my fucking videos! Jesse: No! NO! It's MY work! Jeffrey: What do you think I'm doing right now? Jesse: SCREW YOU! Screw you! Jeffrey: I'm fucking filming more and you are going to fucking benefit off this God damn thing. Jesse: Oh, what are you going to do about it, huh? What are you going to do... (he goes back into his room and locks the door) Jeffrey: Hey, open the fucking door! Jesse: I ain't opening shit! Jeffrey: I'm the one who earned it! GIVE IT BACK! (Jesse takes off his shirt and throws it at the door) Jesse: I AIN'T OPENING SHIT! (Kate starts yelling to Jeffrey from a room across the hallway) Kate : Jeffrey! I'm so over this! Jeff, I am so fucking over this! Jesse: (Screaming) GOD!!! (Jesse can be heard screaming) Kate: You constantly give him so much shit for playing video games all the time. How much fucking better are you? STOP FILMING HIM! Jeffrey: I-I'm sorry. (she slams the door as the view switches back to the stream) Jesse: Shit! FUCK! GOD! (angered, Jesse begins to trash his room, throwing a hamper containing clothes) Jesse: GOD! SHIT! (Jesse's tantrum continues, he throws a trash can and leans up against a wall, before realizing the stream is still running) Jesse: Oh, shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Guy--guys. Fuh...guys..oh, shit.... (he puts on a bathrobe and sits down in front of the camera) Jesse: SHIT! (weakly) I didn't know I was still on...uh...guys, I'm, uh....I'm sorry that you guys had to see that. Um...I...I need to shut this down, now. Now you guys know. Now you guys see that this is shit I have to deal with on the regular. And um...and uh, thanks guys for coming in. Um...I'll see you guys sometime in the next couple weeks. But I can't stream now because my dad broke my shit so...I'm just going to shut it down...goodnight. I'm sorry you guys had to see that. Seriously. Goodnight, everyone. (He breaks down crying as the video ends) Category:Transcripts